Sonic vs Shadow
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This story is based on the Marvel animated film Hulk vs. Wolverine; Sonic and Shadow will have an all out fight. When a group of mercenaries capture the pair, Shadow must stop them and rescue Sonic before they turn him into a living weapon. The readers will also have a look into Shadow's past with the mercenaries and their leader. Enjoy the new story and leave positive reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with my latest Sonic the Hedgehog story. This story will be based on the Marvel animated film Hulk vs. Wolverine, but it will feature Shadow fighting Sonic. When a group of mercenaries capture the pair, they must join forces to escape the imprisonment. I hope you will all enjoy a battle story and please leave reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Hulk vs. Wolverine: Sonic Style**

 **Shadow's POV**

My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik as Earth's protector and became best friends with his granddaughter Maria. I'm the best there is at my job, and that's being a maverick and the best damn mercenary ever. But what I do in my job, isn't very nice and even the Ultimate Lifeform is pushed to his limits by one of his greatest rivals. Especially when your greatest rival is also your foster brother.

Welcome to the deep forests of Canada and I'm slowly waking up. I opened my red eyes to see myself in the center of a huge crater. I slowly pull myself up off the ground, blood dripping from my mouth and hitting the ground. How the hell did I ended up in this crater and why do I have a dislocated shoulder? I used my left arm to try and pop my right shoulder back into place and I finally popped it back, causing myself to scream in extreme pain.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed in absolute pain. After I finished screaming in pain, I cracked my neck and my fully healed shoulder. I moved my right arm around to stretch my shoulder until the pain is gone. I picked myself off the ground, dusted myself off, grabbed my dual pair of Sai near the crater, and closed my hand back and forth.

"Oh man. What the hell happened?" I asked myself. Just then, a loud roar was heard in the distance and I looked up at the cliff above me. Suddenly a giant figure jumped off the cliff and came crashing to the crater. I ducked away in time to finally see the figure; it was a giant blue hedgehog/werewolf hybrid. The blue hedgehog/werewolf hybrid was shirtless while wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and red Converse sneakers.

"Raaawwwrrr!" The blue hedgehog/werewolf roared at me.

"Oh yeah." I said to myself. Now I remember what happened and who the blue hedgehog/werewolf in front of me was; my foster brother Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Normal POV: Four Hours Earlier**

A military helicopter was arriving to the town of Elkwood, Quebec Canada; carrying a soldier and Shadow inside. The soldier nervously looked at the black hedgehog sitting across from him in his black jeans, a white Nike sweatshirt, a black Jordan jacket, a black beanie, and his pair of red/white Nike Air Max hover shoes.. Shadow had his eyes closed and was relaxing in his seat until the soldier spoke up to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?" The soldier asked nervously. Shadow opened his eyes to take a quick glance at the soldier before closing his eyes again and answered the soldier.

"Something you don't need to know chump." Shadow replied in a low voice. The soldier didn't say anything else as the helicopter safely landed in Elkwood. Shadow exited the helicopter to see the town of Elkwood in ruins. He walked to meet a Canadian soldier as the helicopter returned to base.

"Looks like someone was pissed off today." Shadow said seeing the town in destruction. Shadow and the Canadian passed through destroyed vehicles, homes damaged in flames, and paramedics tending to injured citizens.

"It happened four hours ago. The creature was spotted in Elkwood and as you can see, this is the result of its destruction. The Americans called the creature Wolf." The Canadian stated. Shadow stopped by an abandon car to see a teddy pair in the back seat. Shadow closed his eyes and used his high senses to produce a vision of the events. After taking a few deep sniffs, Shadow opened his eyes and made an astonishing discovery.

"I smell morphine and gunpowder. Someone or a group tried to fight back." Shadow said kicking away broken glass and rubble to see the Elkwood sign surround in gun shells.

"They didn't fight hard enough." Shadow stated.

"GUN and Agent Topaz sent you hear to stop Wolf. And if you can't stop Wolf, feel free to kill it." The Canadian stated. Shadow just smirked at the Canadian after hearing that he can kill the creature.

"Sounds like a good day to me." Shadow said with a smirk. A short time later, a military airplane was flying over the mountains of Canada. Shadow was in position to fly out of the cockpit; the only weapon he had was his dual pair of Sai. The pilot opened the cockpit for Shadow to see a huge crater in the snowy mountains.

"This is the drop off Shadow." The pilot said.

"Thanks." Shadow said. Shadow jumped out of the plane and was free falling into the snow-covered mountains. Shadow landed safely in the snow and began his search for the creature known as Wolf. Shadow searched the entire forest and mountains, but he could not find the creature. After searching the entire area, Shadow was at waterfall taking a nice break and replenishing his body with much needed water.

"Damn. I can't find this bastard." Shadow said taking a drink of water. He looked over to see a grey wolf take a drink of water next to him. Shadow kindly pet the wolf's head and watch leave into the woods. Just then, a loud thump was heard from the mountain and birds flew out of the trees, catching Shadow's attention. Shadow walked up the mountain and saw a clue in the snow.

"Footprints." Shadow said. Indeed, they were footprints, but they were double the size of Shadow's Air Maxes. Shadow followed the footprints in the snow and saw the prints shrink in size until they were the same as Shadow's shoes. The black hedgehog heard heavy breathing behind a huge boulder and hid behind it. Shadow peered his head around to see the source of the heavy breathing; it was his foster brother Sonic sitting on a log.

"What the hell?" Shadow quietly said in confusion. The black hedgehog slowly walked up to Sonic and saw that was in nothing but his ripped jeans and red Converse sneakers. Shadow wanted to know what happened to his foster brother and spoke up to him.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked catching Sonic's attention. Sonic looked around and gasped in horror once he saw Shadow.

"Shadow! Stay back!" Sonic said quickly standing up.

"What?" Shadow asked approaching his foster brother.

"Stay back now!" Sonic said backing up to a boulder. Shadow saw Sonic cringed in fear, but that didn't stop him from helping his brother.

"Look Sonic, I'm not going…" Shadow didn't finish as he sniffed Sonic and found a scent; morphine.

"You smell like morphine!" Shadow said grabbing Sonic's head. Sonic was tossed to another boulder and slammed by Shadow, who was now angry.

"What happened Sonic?!" Shadow asked in anger.

"Please Shadow, you don't understand." Sonic begged. Shadow didn't listen and pulled out his Sai, which he held at Sonic's neck.

"I'll cut your throat Sonic if you don't give me answers." Shadow angrily demanded. Sonic began to shake violently and his eyes turned from emerald green too dark green. The next thing that happened was Shadow being slammed into a tree. Shadow slowly got up to see Sonic grow in size, his fur turning dark blue, his teeth becoming serrated, and unleashing razor sharp claws. It had happened, Sonic had turned into his werehog form Wolf; startling Shadow.

"Rrraaaawwwwrrrr!" Sonic roared into the forest. Sonic now stalked Shadow, who was standing his ground in both shock and surprised.

"Ah shit! Hey bro, can I just say I'm sorry for pissing you off." Shadow said. Sonic's response was delivering a powerful uppercut, sending Shadow flying in the air.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shadow screamed as he landed hard to the ground. That is how the story began and now we are back to the beginning. Sonic roared at Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform wasn't going to back down from a fight.

"Alright Sonic, let's fight!" Shadow said pulling out his Sai. "Come on!" Shadow egged on. Sonic roared at Shadow and slammed the ground, causing the cliff to completely break. Sonic and Shadow ended falling into the lake below after the avalanche. The two brothers fought in the water until Sonic once again delivered a powerful uppercut and sent Shadow flying in the air again.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shadow shouted as he landed hard again. Sonic slowly walked out of the water and began to leave, until Shadow jumped off a rock and stabbed his Sai into Sonic's back.

"Rrraaawwwrrr!" Sonic roared in pain. Shadow continued to deepened his Sai into Sonic's back, until the werehog slammed Shadow into a boulder. Shadow quickly recovered to see Sonic throwing giant rocks at him. Shadow dodged each one of the giant rocks and ran to Sonic, until the werehog slammed a huge boulder onto the black hedgehog; knocking him out.

"Rawr! Wolf smash Shadow." Sonic roared. "Shadow leave Wolf alone!" Sonic roared again as he punched the wounded Shadow. Sonic continued to punch Shadow into the ground until he couldn't move anymore. "Wolf is strongest ever!" Sonic roared as he delivered one final punch.

"Rrraaawwwrrr!" Sonic roared one last time. The werehog was breathing heavily as he walked away from the beaten Shadow. Sonic was still breathing heavily that he didn't the sound of rubble moving. He turned around to see Shadow back on his feet with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Okay Sonic, it's time round two!" Shadow said with an evil smile. "Aaaahhhh!" Shadow roared charging at Sonic. The Ultimate Lifeform pounced on Sonic and repeatedly stabbed his chest, hoping to weaken Sonic. Sonic shook off his foster brother and the two warriors fought each other in an evenly match fight. The fight continued until Shadow stabbed Sonic until he was down on one knee. The two brothers were breathing heavily as Shadow stood tall over Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Shadow said. Shadow held his Sai above the wounded Sonic, intending to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, poison tranquilizer darts were fired at Sonic's back; causing him to succumb to the poison and pass out. Shadow was then hit by the darts as well and fell onto his knees from the poison. Shadow had enough strength to see who shot them; it was Sonic's anti Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Thanks runt. We've been trying to catch him all day." Scourge evilly said. Right behind Scourge was his crew of mercenaries; Jet the Hawk, Metal Sonic, Fiona the Fox, and Cyo the Lion. Cyo happily waved at Shadow, who was slowly succumbing to the darts poison.

"Shadow buddy, it's me Cyo. I shot you." Cyo said one last time as Shadow passed out. Shadow had a dream about his past; you see Shadow was a former member of Scourge's crew, who were working with the mad scientist Dr. Warlock. He learned that the crew were going to turn him into a living weapon with no memory at all. Shadow betrayed them, ripped off Dr. Warlock's right hand, slaughtered the guards, and escaped into a snowstorm. He was eventually taken in by Sonic and his friends and never left ever since. He was woken up by Scourge punching him repeatedly.

"Wake up asshole." Scourge said. Shadow woke up to see he was strapped to a wall inside the same lab he was nearly turned into a living weapon. Cyo was also in the room twirling a poison dart in his fingers; the young lion was a good guy, but if the paycheck is fat then he'll become bad.

"Shadow buddy. We missed you." Cyo said. "The place hasn't been the same without you. Jet is a bed wetter and Metal Sonic is very lonely." Cyo happily said. Just then, the automated doors opened and Metal, Jet, and Dr. Warlock entered the room. Dr. Warlock was now sporting a metal claw hand as he approached his former mercenary.

"Do you ever shut up Cyo." Jet angrily said.

"One day, Metal will rip off your tongue." Metal Sonic said in third person.

"He's very self-conscious." Cyo whispered to Shadow. Dr. Warlock finally stopped in front of Shadow with Jet, Scourge, and Metal Sonic standing next to him.

"Despite Cyo's greed, Warlock Enterprises has missed its top operative." Dr. Warlock said with a smirk. "Thank you for leading us to your foster brother Sonic. Better known by his alter ego, Wolf. Of course if you've arrived earlier, the town of Elkwood would still be in one piece." Dr. Warlock stated.

"I shot him in the ass with one of these." Cyo said pulling out his gun. Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Jet gave the young lion annoyed expressions before turning back to Shadow.

"What I did." Cyo reiterated.

"What do you plan on doing to Sonic?" Shadow angrily asked.

"We just want him to find his happy place. I mean did you see how angry he was…" Cyo didn't finish as Metal Sonic grabbed him by his throat, choking him.

"We want what we originally intended to do with you Shadow; turn Sonic into a living weapon. I'll erase Sonic's memory along with yours and I'll finally have the most dangerous creatures at my disposal." Dr. Warlock stated. Shadow angrily stared at his former boss as realization hit him; Sonic transformed into Wolf to protect the town from Scourge's crew who were hunting him down.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Shadow said with anger flowing through his veins. "Because once I get out of here, I'm going to kill your boys and I'm going to personally rip your heart out." Shadow finished. Dr. Warlock was startled by Shadow's words but smirked at his former mercenary and spoke up again.

"Shadow please. Once I'm done with you, you won't remember anything." Dr. Warlock smirked. Just like that, Dr. Warlock exited the room to leave Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Jet to talk to Shadow.

"The doc might want you as a weapon, but what's stopping us from killing you." Scourge said leaving the room.

"Damn right Scourge." Jet stated following the green hedgehog. Metal Sonic still had Cyo in his grip as he took once last look at Shadow and released his grip.

"Oh shit, I hate when Metal does that." Cyo said catching his breath. The young lion looked up at the trapped Shadow and smiled at him.

"Oh don't be sad Shadow." Cyo said approaching Shadow. "If it makes you feel better, Fiona tried to kill you earlier." Cyo happily stated while pulling out his Desert Eagle.

"Guess it's better than having to listen to you talk shit." Shadow said.

"Personally, I like you. The others hate you, but Fiona really hates you. I mean I don't blame her after you betrayed us." Cyo said twirling his Desert Eagle.

"At least I'm still loved by your smartass." Shadow sarcastically stated.

"Yeah I know." Cyo said. "Hey, you still have that unbreakable skull?" Cyo asked. Shadow just smiled as Cyo aimed his Desert Eagle at his skull and pulled the trigger. The next sound that was heard was the bullet ricocheting off Shadow's indestructible skull, saddening Cyo.

"Damn it." Cyo said in disappointment.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the second part of my new story Sonic vs. Shadow. The second part will have Shadow escaping his restraints and rescuing Sonic. The two foster brothers then come face to face with Scourge and his crew. Author's note, why do people always bash me about being an asshole to Sally. Just because I sometimes use Sally as a bad guy, that doesn't mean I hate her. When it comes to the couples in my stories, these are my pairings with my own characters. You don't have to bash me about it damn. Anyways, here is Part Two folks!**

 **Part Two**

After Cyo shot his Desert Eagle at his unbreakable skull, Shadow blacked out and was now slowly waking up. He finally opened his eyes to see himself wearing an air mask and inside a test tube and Fiona angrily staring at him from the outside. Fiona moved the army knife in her hand across the tube as Shadow looked at her and began banging on the glass. Fiona evilly laughed as she stared at the Ultimate Lifeform.

"It doesn't matter what Dr. Warlock says, you will die today Shadow." Fiona angrily said. Shadow continued to bang on the glass as Dr. Warlock, Scourge, and Metal Sonic came into the room. The three approached Fiona; Dr. Warlock wanted to know what she had in mind.

"What the hell are you doing here Fiona?" Dr. Warlock asked. "I'm about to start Shadow's reprogramming." Dr. Warlock stated. Scourge and Metal Sonic stood behind the doctor; each one had an evil intention in mind.

"This son of a bitch has to die now." Fiona venomously stated.

"How many times do we have to go over this crap. Shadow and Sonic are more valuable than we ever…" Dr. Warlock didn't finish as Metal stabbed in the back. Dr. Warlock gasped in pain and fell to the floor while Fiona smirked at him.

"Metal does not take orders from you." Metal Sonic said stepping over the doctor.

"Sorry doc, we got to go with the lady with this one." Scourge smirked. Fiona slashed her army knife across the test tube, causing the water to break and Shadow to be freed. Shadow took off the mask to catch his breath, but Fiona stabbed her knife deep into his back.

"Aaahhh!" Shadow yelled in pain. Fiona just smiled as she deepened the knife in cruel joy. She finally ripped out her knife and sent Shadow to Scourge and Metal Sonic's fists.

"Hahaha!" Scourge laughed in glee. Metal Sonic now had Shadow in a full nelson as Scourge punched his ribs a few times.

"Metal hates your healing powers." Metal stated from behind.

"I do, makes killing even more nice and slow." Scourge evilly smirked at Shadow. "Once we kill you, I think will sent Sonic to a children's daycare just for fun." Scourge said in cruel joy. Shadow just gritted his teeth in anger as Fiona moved Scourge aside and pulled out her army knives.

"It's time for you to pay for betraying us bastard." Fiona venomously stated.

"Fiona, you can take my betrayal and shove it up your aaahhh…." Shadow said in pain as Metal Sonic tighten the full nelson. Scourge saw how Fiona didn't take his words kindly and knew what Shadow wanted her to do next.

"Fiona no!" Scourge shouted. It was too late, Fiona stabbed her knife all the way through Shadow's gut and Metal Sonic. Shadow smirked and kicked Fiona, pulled the knife out of him, and knocked out Metal Sonic. Scourge joined Fiona and attacked Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform easily took out Scourge.

"It's you and me now Fiona." Shadow egged the fox on.

"Aaahhh!" Fiona shouted charging at Shadow. Shadow dodged all of Fiona's knife slashes and delivered a powerful kick to knock out the fox. Shadow had token out three of his former crew members, but he still had to find Sonic and escape.

"Bitch." Shadow said to the unconscious Fiona. Shadow found his clothes and his dual pair of Sai in the corner of the room and exited. Shadow was walking down a hall in the huge lab when security guards came down his way.

"Target located down the hall." One guard said. Shadow just looked at the guards with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You guys picked a bad day to piss me off." Shadow said pulling out his Sai. Shadow charged at the guards and slaughtered each of them one by one. Shadow continued to slaughter the guards until there was no one left standing. Sonic shook off the fresh blood off his Sai and placed them back in his jacket.

"Okay Sonic, where are you?" Shadow said running to search for Sonic. Meanwhile back in the previous room, Cyo and Jet had just joined up with Metal Sonic, Scourge, and Fiona. Cyo and Jet saw Dr. Warlock on the floor and the young lion tapped him with his foot. Cyo wasn't surprised to see the doctor groaning in pain and in response to Cyo's tapping.

"Well the doctor's alive, but he'll need some major TLC." Cyo said to his crew.

"The last thing the doctor said was that we kill Shadow." Scourge stated.

"Funny, because I figured the doctor would say "Ah Metal, why?!" Cyo joked.

"It doesn't matter now; Metal will destroy Shadow." Metal Sonic answered.

"Sounds fine with me." Jet said pulling out his pair of bo staffs.

"Let's kill that bastard!" Fiona said with a venomous smile.

"Oh joy! Strike a pose everyone!" Cyo said pulling out his metal claws. In another section of the huge lab, Sonic was inside a test tube just like Shadow's. The blue hedgehog was slowly waking up when he saw Shadow entering the room. Shadow walks up to the test tube and stabs the glass with his Sai, breaking it and freeing Sonic. Sonic took off his air mask to catch his breath as Shadow tended to his foster brother.

"Thanks very much bro." Sonic said coughing a little.

"We need to get you out of here Sonic." Shadow stated.

"No shit. If they turn Wolf into a weapon, there's no stopping him." Sonic said still in his ripped jeans and Converse sneakers.

"Don't worry bro, we'll escape this shithole. Come on." Shadow said dragging Sonic out the room. The two hedgehogs walked down an empty hallway in silence until Shadow spoke up to his brother about his other self.

"Must be hard having a werewolf inside you." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"You have no idea." Sonic replied with a smile. The two brothers continued to walk until Shadow heard something coming from the other side of the wall. Just then, a pair of metal arms came bursting through the wall.

"Watch out!" Shadow shouted pushing Sonic to safety. Metal Sonic's arms grabbed Shadow and slammed him to the other wall. Metal Sonic now had Shadow above him and evilly smiled at the struggling black hedgehog.

"Yes struggle! It makes the pain more enjoyable to watch." Metal Sonic said. He then activated his electricity and violently electrocuted Shadow.

"Aaahhh!" Shadow screamed in pain. Sonic watched his foster brother being violently electrocuted by his metal counterpart.

"No!" Sonic said in horror.

"Yes!" Cyo said with his pistol in his hand. "As in yes you are going to die!" Cyo gleefully said as he held the gun to Sonic's hand. Shadow was still be electrocuted by Metal Sonic, but he was able to free himself and knock out Sonic's metal doppelganger. Cyo wasted his time taunting Sonic that it allowed Shadow to break his favorite gun.

"No, not my favorite gun…" Cyo didn't finish as Shadow knocked him out. Sonic and Shadow ran away from Scourge's crew, desperately trying to find an exit. Shadow knew that he couldn't handle these mercenaries by himself and needed the help of one powerful beast.

"Sonic, we need Wolf right freaking now!" Shadow said.

"No way!" Sonic replied. That was a wrong answer as Shadow shoved Sonic to the wall with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean no?" Shadow said in shock.

"I can't change into Wolf because they drugged me." Sonic said. "The morphine they had causes me too unable to change into Wolf. There has to be another way to get the morphine out of my system…" Sonic didn't finish as Shadow stabbed him in the abdomen.

"That should help you." Shadow said.

"Thanks…" Sonic said as he slumped to his knees. Sonic held his hand over the stab wound, feeling the blood dripping down. Shadow looked down at Sonic; he knew that stabbing him will help get the morphine out of his system.

"If you're going to cry in pain, do it now!" Shadow stated.

"End of the line runt!" A voice said down the hall. Shadow turned around to see Scourge, Fiona, Metal Sonic, Jet, and Cyo with their weapons.

"Any last words punk?" Jet shouted with venom.

"Yeah two!" Shadow said pulling out his dual Sai. "Rawr!" Shadow shouted charging at Scourge and his crew. Scourge and his crew charged at the Ultimate Lifeform, the fight was on. While Shadow was fighting off Scourge and his crew, Sonic was still on his knees with blood dripping down. He was slowly changing from pain to anger as he watched the fight.

"I've been waiting for this day!" Scourge said.

"Well you can keep on waiting." Shadow shouted back. Shadow was holding his ground as he fought off each one of his attackers. He was able to shake off Fiona, Jet, Scourge, and Metal Sonic and saw Cyo charging at him from the sky.

"Bonzai!" Cyo shouted. Shadow was prepared and slashed off Cyo's metal arm with his Sai, surprising the young lion.

"Oh shit, that's nasty." Cyo chuckled once he saw his metal arm on the floor. "Can you give me a hand here pal?" Cyo jokingly said. Shadow just give him an annoyed look as Cyo went to his metal arm and cleanly reattached it. Shadow went back to fighting off his attackers until Metal Sonic trapped him once again. Meanwhile down the hall, Sonic's eyes were changing too dark green again and was slowly changing. Scourge and his crew evilly smirked at Shadow as Metal Sonic electrocuted him again.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shadow screamed in agony. As for Sonic, his body was beginning to grow in size; the beast was unleashed. Scourge and his crew laughed at Shadow's agony, not knowing that Sonic was transforming.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Shadow shouted to his attackers. That was it, Sonic heard those words and finally transformed into Wolf. Wolf let out his mighty roar at Scourge and his crew; eyeing them with absolute destruction.

"Wolf smash bastards!" Sonic roared. He quickly charged at the mercenaries; Cyo and Fiona dodged out of the way in time, but Scourge wasn't lucky.

"No wait!" Scourge yelled in fear. The next thing that happened was Scourge being blasted out of the base from a powerful punch by Sonic. Scourge landed hard into the snow-covered mountains, dying on impact. Sonic roared as Cyo, Jet, and Fiona attacked him while Metal continued to attack Shadow.

"Die, die, die!" Cyo shouted firing his pistols. Jet jumped onto Sonic's back and stabbed him with his knife, but Sonic grabbed him and slammed into Fiona and Metal Sonic. Jet, Fiona, and Metal were sent flying over a railing as Shadow recovered and saw Sonic stalking him.

"Hey Sonic. I'm on your side you flipping idiot." Shadow said backing away. Sonic just tossed smashed the floor, causing Shadow to quickly run away from his foster brother. Cyo saw Shadow running away and didn't want to be alone in the huge lab.

"Wait for me Shadow!" Cyo said running after the brothers. Sonic continued to run after Shadow as Cyo jumped onto his head and pulled out a grenade.

"Who's hungry for snacks?!" Cyo said shoving the grenade into Sonic's mouth. Once Cyo shoved the grenade in Sonic's mouth, the young lion jumped off him and ran next to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, I think we lost him…" Cyo didn't finish as the grenade exploded. The explosion sent Cyo and Shadow flying into the end of the hallway. Both mercenaries landed hard as clouds of orange smoke filled the hallway.

"And we lived happily ever after, except for Sonic." Cyo happily stated.

"Cyo, I think you just pissed him off even more." Shadow bluntly said. The orange smoke began to clear up as Sonic, still in his Wolf form, came out with a very pissed off expression.

"Talking Lion hurt Wolf! Wolf will rip off Lion's head!" Sonic roared in anger. Shadow and Cyo just stood in their spots after seeing Sonic very pissed off.

"My head?! Oh shit!" Cyo said in shock.

"He's all yours buddy." Shadow said grabbing Cyo.

"No…Aaaahhhh!" Cyo yelled as Shadow threw him to Sonic. Sonic just smashed the flying Cyo into a wall, knocking him out. Shadow ran away once again from the angry Sonic hot on his tail. Shadow turned another corner of the lab until Jet came out of nowhere and attacked the Ultimate Lifeform. Fiona and Metal Sonic came out as well and slashed Sonic across his face, making the blue hedgehog even more angry.

"Ugly bitch and robot scratched Wolf! Wolf will rip them apart!" Wolf roared. Fiona and Metal Sonic attacked Sonic while Jet punish Shadow.

"Take this punk!" Fiona screamed throwing her knife. Metal Sonic pounced onto Sonic, but the blue hedgehog grabbed him and ripped his metal counterpart in half. He then used his powerful arms to cause a sonic boom and sent Fiona flying in the air.

"Aaahhh!" Fiona screamed as she landed hard on the ground. Sonic now towered over the fallen Fiona as she looked up at him in anger.

"Rahhh!" Fiona roared.

"Rawr!" Sonic roared back. Sonic finished Fiona off by slamming his powerful fist onto her, sending crashing through the floor. All Sonic could hear was Fiona screaming all the way down to her death. Meanwhile, Jet was repeatedly punching Shadow; not even knowing the Sonic was now stalking him. Jet ripped off Shadow's jacket and shirt and continued to beat down the black hedgehog. Jet couldn't believe that Shadow cannot and will not from everything they throw at him.

"Why won't you die?!" Jet shouted. Shadow just spat blood at Jet's face, causing the green hawk to unleash his most devastating punches. Sonic angrily grabbed Jet by the head, slammed to the ground, and threw him down the hall. He then did a powerful leap and landed hard on Jet, causing him to crash through the floor as well.

"Rrraaawwwrrrr!" Sonic roared as he jumped off of Jet. He then jumped up and began to destroy the entire lab. The sirens went off as Sonic continued to destroy the lab while still in his Wolf form. Shadow slowly stood up, ripped off the rest of his shirt, and slowly followed Sonic's destruction. Scourge's crew have been defeated by the foster brothers as Sonic destroyed everything in sight. Shadow found Sonic in the generator room ripping off a huge generator.

"Go for it bro!" Shadow laughed in glee. "Tear this god forsaken place all the way to the ground!" Shadow gleefully begged. Sonic finally ripped off the huge generator and held it like a baseball bat while giving Shadow a death glare. Shadow didn't even know what Sonic was about to do until the very last second.

"Do it! Oh shit!" Shadow said in shock. Sonic swung the huge generator like a baseball bat at Shadow, causing the entire lab to explode and sent the Ultimate Lifeform flying.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shadow yelled. The black hedgehog landed hard into the snow-covered mountains right next to the unconscious Scourge.

"Ow." Shadow said lightly. Shadow, now shirtless, stood back up to dust himself off and walk to the edge of the mountains. Shadow just stared as the lab was now gone from the explosion, he just hoped his foster brother made it out. His prayers were answered when he heard a loud roar coming from the explosion.

"No way!" Shadow said in shock. Just then, another explosion was heard and Sonic, still in his Wolf form, and landed right in front of Shadow. Shadow felt an eager smile come to his face as Sonic roared at him, with a hint of a smile coming to his own face.

"Alright then bro, where were we." Shadow smiled pulling his Sai.

"Rawr!" Sonic roared lunging to Shadow.

"Rawr!" Shadow roared as well lunging. The two foster brothers lunged at each other to finish their fight; leaving the winner unknown. Meanwhile back at the remains of the lab, gravel was moving from underneath. The gravel pop opened, revealing a very relieved Cyo the Lion coming out of the ground.

"Phew!" Cyo said in relief. He looked up to see the lab destroyed and his fellow mercenaries nowhere to be seen.

"Guys? Jet, Fiona, Scourge, Metal?" Cyo said. His attitude change from despair to utter relief and happiness.

"I can't believe it! I'm alive!" Cyo shouted in happiness. "I'm alive…" Cyo didn't finish as Sonic landed hard on him. Sonic did another huge leap and disappeared into the skies to go home.

"I'm okay." Cyo said weakly. He's alive, but in pain.

 **The End!**


End file.
